


кровоток

by retry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retry/pseuds/retry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон ходит во сне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	кровоток

**Author's Note:**

> Флаффная пепсикола - вот, ради чего живет автор.

**Stateless - Bloodstream**  
  
_I think I might’ve inhale you_  
I could feel you behind my eyes  
You gotten into my bloodstream  
I could feel you floating in me  
  
  
  
      Джон ходит во сне.  
  
      Каждую ночь ты просыпаешься из-за того, что перестаешь чувствовать его тепло, когда он выбирается из твоих объятий. Ты тянешь его за запястье обратно к себе, бормоча что-то вроде «эгдерп, сейчас два часа ночи, твою ж мать», но рука Эгберта ускользает и исчезает вместе с ним в полной темноте.  
  
      Тогда тебе приходится нащупывать выключатель лампы и, преодолевая ослепляющий свет, подниматься с постели и возвращать себе этого чертового сомнамбулиста.  
  
      Каждый раз он идёт в одно и то же место — к окну, и каждый раз ты думаешь только о том, что вот, сейчас он стоит там, целый и невредимый, а уже через секунду может распахнуть окно и, движимый хрен знает какими силами, спрыгнуть оттуда. Именно эти мысли и заставляют тебя каждый раз подниматься и оттаскивать Джона, будто ребенка от витрины игрушек с новой серией трансформеров.  
  
      Ты уже говорил с ним об этом, но Эгдерп никак не может вспомнить, что он каждую ночь неосознанно встает с постели и ведет себя, будто одержимый, по которому плачет экзорцист.  
  
      Довольно часто он просыпается как раз стоя, и затем таращится на тебя своими синими глазами и не понимает, как тут очутился.  
  
      И вот, он снова занимает свою обычную позицию, остановившись прямо напротив скрытого за шторами окна.  
  
      Ты вздыхаешь и подходишь к нему. Пощелкав пальцами перед глазами Джона, ты не видишь никакой реакции.  
  
      Абсолютно никакой. Джон — статуя, застывшая перед тобой, как плачущие ангелы под непрерывным взглядом.  
  
      — Черт, Эгберт, ты вообще дышишь?  
  
      Ты говоришь с пустотой, просто сотрясая воздух. Разумеется, Эгберт не ответит, но тебе этого и не нужно.  
  
      Ты раздвигаешь шторы. Может, так Джон получит свою дозу лунного света и успокоится.  
  
       _Успокоится_ , да, как будто он может сейчас стать ещё более спокойным.  
  
      —  _О мой долбаный бог,_ Джон, — продолжаешь ты пустозвонную болтовню возле этого гребаного лунатика. — Я, конечно, всё понимаю, ты тут удовлетворяешь свою потребность в нравственном очищении, следуя правилам своей религии, это ж чертов серьезный бизнес и  _бла-бла-бла_ , но ты уже начинаешь порядком отравлять мне сны, как когда-то куклы, эти дерьмовые фальшивые люди. Эх, Джон, я был о тебе лучшего мнения.  
  
      Он не двигается, и действительно сейчас чем-то похож на куклу. Правда, есть существенное отличие — кукол ты ненавидишь, а Джона любишь.  
  
      Поэтому уверен, что не дашь ему совершить акробатический, мать его, пируэт на улицу через это окно, пусть это и только плод твоего богатого воображения.  
  
      Ты поворачиваешь голову и выглядываешь наружу. Благодаря лунному свету можно заметить очертания серых зданий вдали; звезды кажутся гораздо ярче луны. Наверное, там сейчас видны какие-то созвездия, но ты не разбираешься в этой астрономической фигне и телескоп видел только на коробке с набором «юный ученый».  
  
      А у Джона ведь был телескоп. Ты представляешь как он, Эгберт, тихо выходит на балкон ночью и смотрит на звездное небо. Мальчик то глядит вверх через телескоп, то просто поднимает туда взгляд в своих глупых очках.  
  
      Ты вздыхаешь. Снова переводишь свой взгляд на Эгберта и, усталый от бессонницы, прячешь своё лицо на его плече, пальцами зарывшись в темные лохматые локоны на голове.  
  
      Ты вдыхаешь его запах и думаешь о том, что было бы неплохо, если бы Джона можно было вдохнуть полностью, пропустив через свои легкие. Чтобы он попал в систему кровообращения и через кровоток достиг каждой клетки твоего тела.  
  
      Ты опускаешь руки и сплетаешь их вокруг Эгберта, оставив свою голову на его плече.  
  
      Когда-то ты и подумать не мог, что вот так вот будешь прижиматься к нему, и тебе всё ещё будет мало. Когда-то вас разделяло расстояние, это _пространство_ , а теперь ты ближе Джону, даже чем его дурацкие фильмы с Кейджем и «Охотники за привидениями». Эгдерп уже осознал всю тупость и неироничость «Воздушной тюрьмы», когда на свой день рождения решил показать этот экскремент кинематографа Джейд и понял, что это - полный отстой, а тебе осталось только погладить его по головке со словами «мой мальчик совсем вырос» и получить пару толчков локтем.  
  
      Может, когда-нибудь ты всё же достигнешь той самой точки, когда ты будешь максимально близок к Джону. Но пока эта точка, кажется, находится на расстоянии _бесконечности_ от тебя, как эти звезды от Земли.  
  
      Недвижимое недавно тело наконец вздрагивает. Ты освобождаешь его плечо, и Джон слегка поворачивает голову, все ещё оставаясь в капкане твоих объятий.  
  
      — И сколько уже я тут стою?  
  
      — Где-то час.  
  
      — Так много?! А ты?  
  
      — Столько же.  
  
Джон возмущается.  
  
      — Дейв, если ты хочешь спать — спи, не нужно ждать, пока я проснусь.  
  
      — Расслабься, Эгдерп, это ж недолго. Я мог бы простоять тут вечность, ожидая, как гребаный Хатико, пока ты не пробудишься, — говоришь ты, напуская драматизма.  
  
      — Какой ты придурок, — смеётся Джон, выбирается из твоих рук и ведет за собой обратно к кровати.


End file.
